


Subtleties

by metonymy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Sneaky Bastards, Voyeurism, wallsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/pseuds/metonymy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames was almost ashamed of himself. It had taken him far too long to catch on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtleties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for V/nessismore from a Tumblr meme. She requested Ariadne and Arthur having a secret signal for each other to sneak off.

Eames was almost ashamed of himself. It had taken him far too long to catch on. Of course, it was fairly innocuous as these things went. It wasn't as if Ariadne was firing wadded pieces of paper at Arthur's head, or Arthur was miming unspeakable acts across the warehouse at her. They were remarkably subtle, and he reached that assessment as one who spent entirely too much time watching other people and constructing their entire inner lives out of their habits and gestures. But once he saw it, he couldn't stop wondering whether he was right.

It wasn't regular enough that it could be called a routine. But the sequence of events was always the same, and he began keeping track in a page of his notes just how well the pattern was followed. Yusuf happened to spot it one afternoon and cocked an eyebrow, and Eames shrugged. Not worth explaining after the fact. The next morning, however, he made a point of leaning against one of Yusuf's workbenches and speaking in a low voice, flipping through the chemist's notes as camouflage.

"They're going to sneak off for a tryst," he said. Yusuf looked at him over his glasses.

"Who says tryst anymore?" he asked. "They are sitting there doing their jobs. As I am trying to."

"Just watch. Wait for it." And sure enough, as Yusuf and Eames watched, Arthur loosened his tie slightly and popped the very top button of his shirt open. Yusuf rolled his eyes and went back to his notes; Eames checked his watch and started counting down. Precisely seven minutes later, Ariadne set down her craft knife and headed towards the back of the warehouse where the dilapidated washrooms were housed. Eames nudged Yusuf and was rewarded with another eyeroll and some quiet grumbling about wasting his time when there were formulae to be revised. Another four minutes passed, and Arthur glanced at his watch and picked up his wallet, heading towards the front door. This was the key moment that had fooled him; Eames had thought the point man was merely going out for a coffee or a smoke or something.

"That is your proof?" Yusuf asked. Eames smirked.

"He's doubling back."

"Thinking up sordid lies about our coworkers is a waste of your talents."

Eames straightened up and headed for the back door of the warehouse. "Bet you a fiver they're going at it in the alley."

"I learned long ago never to take a bet from you." But Yusuf scraped his chair back and followed the forger out to the back of the airy space. Easing the door open slowly and quietly, Eames peered out into the alley that ran behind the buildings on this street and regretted the chemist's rejection. Arthur had Ariadne pressed up against the brick wall, his hands busy under her shirt. From this angle it was hard to see, but Ariadne might have been unbuckling Arthur's belt. Or she might have already had her hands in --

Eames found himself being dragged backwards, and the door slowly creaking shut. "What was that for?" he said, indignant.

Yusuf dug in his pocket and came up with a handful of coins, which he tossed at Eames. "There's your five euro. Now stop being a pervert and get back to work."


End file.
